Scattered Petals Part 2: So Soon the Flower Fades
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya, Hisana and Byakuya's cousin and lover, Tetsuya, share a deep friendship. But a plot within the family threatens Tetsuya and Hisana's lives and challenges Byakuya's place as heir. Byakuya/Tetsuya romance, Byakuya/Hisana/Tetsuya friendship. Bridge story to The Soulflower.


**Scattered Petals Part 2: So Soon, the Flower Fades**

**(This is a shorter fic and a sort of bridge to Scattered Petals Part 3: The Soulflower. It does not have to be read in order, or at all. This covers the time period when Byakuya was married to Hisana and seeing Tetsuya romantically. Just so you know, there will be no jealousy between them. Byakuya will suffer as Hisana grows ill and faces death. And Tetsuya will be a lover to Byakuya and friend to Hisana. All three know what Hisana's dying will mean to their deep friendship, but there is something more dark and troubling that will be unleashed when she dies...and that will lead into The Soulflower. Enjoy the story!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Endless Searching**

Tetsuya woke to soft tickles of pleasure as Byakuya's warm lips made a line of kisses along his pale throat, and the heir's hands slid down his strong, slender body, seeking his nether region and beginning a lovely, tender invasion. He laid quietly, his heart quickening and his lips smiling easily as Byakuya's fingers touched him, then began a slow, intense preparation. He waited until he felt Byakuya's body shift slightly in readiness to mount him, then he turned in the heir's arms and brought them both up into their knees. He slid onto Byakuya's lap, taking the heir's length inside, then remaining still and looking down into Byakuya's affectionate gray eyes.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," he whispered, his smile warming the heir inside.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," Byakuya answered, claiming his mouth hungrily again.

Tetsuya moaned happily as Byakuya's hands wrapped around his soft bottom, squeezing firmly as the younger man's hips moved. The heir's eyes watched his cousin raptly as the intense pleasure from their joining played out of the younger man's face.

_He never looks so happy and contented as when we are together like this. And Tetsuya is so beautiful this way. I ache at not being able to acknowledge our love openly. But if anything ever happened to Hisana, it would open the door for the elders to reconsider the evidence supporting Orochi's conviction. That would endanger Tetsuya and me. No. We must keep Hisana safe, and our love a secret for now._

_But while we are alone together like this, I will hold nothing back in showing him the depths of my love for him._

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya groaned feverishly, burying his face in his elder cousin's shoulder as their lovemaking continued, "Aishiteru yo!"

"Aishiteru yo," Byakuya breathed in his ear, making the pale skin blush and causing a deep tremor in the younger man's body where it writhed against his.

Byakuya fell onto his back, gazing up at Tetsuya and smiling at the explosion of emotion across his handsome face as they climaxed together. Tetsuya dropped onto his chest, flushed and panting, his quivering fingers lacing themselves together with the heir's and his trembling lips smiling brightly.

_So very lovely...my Tetsuya._

They laid together, their bodies still joined and humming with satedness, and their mouths feeding hungrily on each other's. It was some time before the two regained enough clarity to speak again.

"Is Hisana-sama going to Inuzuri today?" Tetsuya asked, laying still and enjoying the hard, fast beating of his heart.

"That is what she said," Byakuya confirmed, letting his fingers tangle themselves in the long braid that trailed down the left side of Tetsuya's face, "Grandfather and I have been given an assignment, but will return tomorrow. I ask that while I am gone, you will watch over Hisana. As you know, I have been concerned about her health."

"I have as well," Tetsuya agreed, "She has not been eating well, and she was having dizzy spells."

"Precisely why I do not want her going to that place alone. Will you and Arashi accompany her, then?" Byakuya requested, touching his fingertips to the small, ceramic hair clip at the end of his cousin's braid.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, starting to sit up.

He gave a small gasp of surprise as he was brought back down and dragged into another bout of heated kissing. By the time Byakuya's hands released him, Tetsuya's face was deeply flushed, and he was beginning to be aroused again. He laid back on the pillows, groaning with delight as his cousin pushed his thighs apart and attacked his nether region, touching, caressing and manipulating until Tetsuya was left sweating and shaking softly. Then, he fixed his eyes on his cousin's blissful face and continued until Tetsuya's mouth opened into an exclamation of intense pleasure and his body shuddered fitfully in surrender. Byakuya returned to Tetsuya's hungry mouth, and the two slowly savored the warm delight of their blended, masculine flavors.

They left the bed to indulge in a warm shower, lingering over each other's bodies with the soap and feeding lazily on each other's mouths until the water had begun to cool. They exited the shower and dried off on warmed towels, then Tetsuya entered the dressing area, where his attendant waited, and Byakuya gave him a last, regretful kiss before leaving to return to his own bedroom to dress.

Koji caught Tetsuya's eye in the mirror, smiling at the contented look on his cousin's face.

"You look especially happy this morning, Tetsuya-san," he said, removing the towel from Tetsuya's slender waist and beginning to dress him in a simple, but handsome blue yukata, "Byakuya-sama looked very content as well. Things are going well between the two of you."

"They are," Tetsuya agreed happily, "I don't think that I have ever been happier. I do dislike that he is leaving for a time, but then, he is moving up in the military and more will be asked of him as he approaches taichou ranking."

"I have been thinking about that," admitted Koji, "Do you think that Ginrei-sama will give over leadership of the clan soon? I heard a rumor going around that something is going on, but that the elders have been sworn to secrecy about it."

"It is possible," Tetsuya surmised, "He is certainly of an age to lead now. I know that there has been some disagreement over Byakuya-sama's marriage to Hisana-sama, but I am sure that they will come to agreement soon. Perhaps, then, Byakuya-sama will ascend to leadership."

Koji bit at his lip gently as he finished dressing Tetsuya and began to tackle the tumbled, wavy strands of his silken, black hair.

"Tetsuya-san, he went on, more quietly, "I mean no disrespect to Hisana-sama, but I do think it is sad that you and Byakuya-sama have to see each other privately like this. Your love for each other is very beautiful. I don't think it is wrong."

"It isn't," Tetsuya said, shaking his head briefly, "But I don't concern myself with that at all. Byakuya-sama's marriage to Hisana-sama protects our friend, and it ensures that Orochi will have no way to escape his sentence. Those things are far more important to me than the semantics of marriage. What we feel in our hearts is more pure and binding than all of the blessings the elders could give us."

"Of course you're right," Koji chuckled, good naturedly, "You are very wise, Tetsuya-san. Go on, now. Hisana-sama is waiting in the gardens."

Tetsuya left his bedroom and stepped out into the fragrant gardens, pausing to breathe in the lovely, gentle scents of the flowers and grass, before proceeding to the garden patio table, where Hisana and Byakuya sat, sharing breakfast.

"Ah, Tetsuya," the heir greeted him, "I understand that you and Hisana will be going to Inuzuri this morning?"

Tetsuya exchanged a nod of greeting with the heir's violet-eyed wife, then joined the two at the table.

"That is our plan," Tetsuya affirmed, accepting a plate of food from Koji and beginning to eat.

"You will want to be cautious on the boundary outside the city as you enter," Byakuya cautioned him, "Our division has received reports of odd reiatsu fluctuations that are suspected to be some kind of hollow activity."

"I will be careful," Tetsuya assured him, "And we are taking Arashi, so it will be the two of us."

"You needn't be so worried, you two," Hisana chided the two young men, "I lived in Inuzuri for a long time before Byakuya-sama encountered me."

"Still, it is a dangerous area," Byakuya insisted, "So you will please promise to stay close to Tetsuya and Arashi. I am only thinking of your best interests."

"I know that," Hisana said gratefully, "I just don't like being a bother, and making poor Tetsuya-san have to bore himself to death, watching over me while you are away!"

"You do not bore me," Tetsuya said reprovingly, "I find our conversations stimulating. Not so many around here besides Byakuya-sama and I are avid readers."

"Ah, but ever since Tetsuya-san taught me to read, it has opened up all kinds of worlds!" Hisana sighed, "I never had the time or the access to books to read in Inuzuri. Everyone there is so focused on just trying to survive. There is little to do but concentrate on that."

"Well then, since you value it so much," Byakuya said approvingly, "you may have Tetsuya take you into the library while I am away. That should keep the both of you busy and out of trouble until I return, ne?"

"Undoubtedly," laughed Tetsuya, "I do not know about you, Hisana-sama, but the family histories and ancient myths could keep me occupied indefinitely!"

"I would probably spend much of my time there as well," Hisana agreed, "if not for this search."

"It is unfortunate that you were sent to such a poor district," Byakuya said, "Not just because life there was so difficult, but because accurate records of souls in those areas are not kept."

"How could they be?" Tetsuya mused sadly, "Life spans are so short and families scattered by poverty, disease and death."

"It is good that there are foundations like the one that Byakuya-sama founded, to help shelter, clothe and feed the people there," Hisana said, looking up at Byakuya with grateful eyes.

"My assignment in that area had a profound effect," Byakuya said solemnly, "And while we cannot solve every problem for those people, we can give them some comfort."

The three went quiet for several minutes as they continued to eat.

"Tetsuya, just so that you are aware, our clan healer will be visiting the Kuchiki foundation house in Inuzuri today. Should there be any trouble, he will be close at hand."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama, that is good to know," Tetsuya said, pushing back from the table and starting to rise.

He paused, halfway on his feet, a look of discomfort touching his features for a moment.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya-san?" Hisana asked, touching his arm questioningly.

"Oh, I am fine," the sapphire-eyed noble said, brushing the matter off instantly, "I merely got up too quickly. If you two will excuse me, I have to check in with the security teams before we leave. Byakuya-sama, a safe journey to you and Ginrei-sama."

"Thank you, Cousin," Byakuya said, letting his eyes meet Tetsuya's quietly in farewell.

"I think it is sad that you do not embrace upon your parting," Hisana said under her breath.

"I am only going to be gone for a day, or perhaps two," Byakuya replied, his eyes following his departing lover, "And besides, we already embraced and said a proper farewell."

"I am glad. I cannot help but feel guilty that you and..."

"We have been over this," Byakuya said, shaking his head gently, "And I assure you that there is nothing that Tetsuya needs or wants that I do not give him in ample supply. I have never seen my cousin so content. And if it is that we cannot be officially married, understand that Tetsuya does not view marriage as the institution that it is to others. We are married in our hearts. That is the only place that truly matters."

"Well," sighed Hisana, "You must promise me anyway, that if the time comes when the way is cleared for you and Tetsuya to be married, you will follow your heart and acknowledge him publicly."

Byakuya gave her a rare, gentle smile.

"That is an easy promise to make. But," he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "For that to happen, there would be so much upheaval. This way is calmer and more peaceful. Tetsuya and I are content with this."

"Of course," Hisana agreed, rising and offering him a farewell embrace, "He says as much. And that is a comforting thing. I am grateful to you and Tetsuya-san, Byakuya-sama. You have made my life over into more of a lovely dream."

"And you safeguard my ability to keep the one who tormented my lover behind bars. Tetsuya and I are grateful to you for that."

"Be safe and come home soon, Byakuya-sama," the violet-eyed woman said in parting.

"Good luck in your search today," Byakuya said, nodding, "I hope that you and Tetsuya are able to find her."

Hisana left the heir at the table and walked out the back gate of the manor, stepping lightly onto the trail, then smiling as she heard a soft step in the foliage.

"Good morning, Arashi," she chuckled, sinking her fingers into the black stallion's lush, silken mane as his face burst out of the flower bushes along the trail and nuzzled her cheek.

_Good morning, Hisana-sama. I hope you are well today, _Arashi's wispy, male voice whispered in her mind.

"Oh yes. I am fine, and looking forward to spending the day with you and Tetsuya-san."

The stallion stepped out of the bushes and shook himself to relieve his body of any blossoms and leaves that had fallen on him. Then, he lowered himself gracefully to allow her to mount more easily.

"Goodness," Tetsuya mused, appearing on the trail in front of them, "You certainly have that brute wrapped around your finger, Hisana-sama. He never does that for anyone else."

"Arashi is a perfect gentleman," Hisana laughed, as the stallion nipped playfully at Tetsuya while he tried to mount.

"Is that so?" the sapphire-eyed noble said, arching an eyebrow, "I would very much like to see that. But unfortunately, my presence just seems to invite more incorrigible behavior."

_If she wasn't already on my back..._

"Come then, let's be off," Tetsuya said, sliding into place behind Hisana and wrapping his arms lightly around her waist, then nudging the stallion into motion.

"Tetsuya-san," Hisana said, as Arashi trotted swiftly along the forest trail, "I have wondered why it is that Arashi never wears tack. But he seems to understand perfectly what you want. This is because of the connection of your souls?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "Although, when Arashi first appeared, we were not so connected. We had to develop the connection enough to allow us to communicate the way we do. That open pathway makes tack unnecessary, since he reads my intent through thought, without me even having to even think consciously what I want. That is...if he isn't being stubborn."

"Arashi, stubborn?" Hisana laughed, "Oh, never!"

Arashi snorted and loosed a soft horse laugh.

"It is a lovely day for getting out, ne?" Tetsuya said, breathing in deeply, "Do you feel like moving faster, Hisana-sama?"

"That would be wonderful."

Tetsuya's arms tightened around her slightly as Arashi stretched out into a fast gallop. They burst free of the forest and streaked out into the meadows, making the long grasses sway as they passed through. And even over the rougher ground, Arashi's gait remained unusually smooth. Long strands of his mane tickled their skin and his reiatsu flickered around them, making certain that neither was dislodged as he continued to race forward.

They continued for a time that way, shortening the trip out of the Seireitei and through the upper districts. Arashi slowed as they moved into the lower districts, and he sensed the presence of people nearby. He remained on the outskirts of the towns as they made their way along, slowing to a walk as they reached the edge of the boundary of Inuzuri.

_Master, _Arashi whispered warningly into Tetsuya's mind, _I sense a hollow near here._

Tetsuya looked around and extended his senses.

_I feel it too. Go on with Hisana-sama. I will handle it._

"If you will pardon me, my lady," Tetsuya said, sliding down, "I think I have sensed the hollow that Byakuya-sama mentioned was detected in the area. You and Arashi go on ahead. I will take care of it."

"But Tetsuya-san should not go alone."

"Nonsense," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "You do not need to be involved in this. I was made your protector for a reason, my lady. This is not a very powerful hollow. It is well within my abilities to handle."

"Oh...very well," Hisana said, coloring, "I didn't mean to suggest..."

"I understand. Go on, then," Tetsuya said, setting several waterforms, "Please go and look for your sister."

He waited until the two were out of sight, then scanned the area around him again. He moved quietly, slipping into the brush and letting his body take on the clear essence of water, so as not to be seen. He stalked the hollow carefully, frowning at the fact that it seemed to be lying in wait, but did not move as several villagers passed by. He paused a short distance away and let his reiatsu brush against the beast, his frown deepening as he sensed something odd about the hollow.

The beast's head turned, and yellow eyes fixed on Tetsuya as he let his body regain its solidity. The hollow hissed and crouched, glaring as it surprised Tetsuya by not speaking or firing a cero, but by lunging at him directly.

_He must have sensed my power is greater than his, _Tetsuya mused inwardly, shifting to another waterform as the hollow attacked the one he left behind.

He caught his breath softly as the reiatsu in his destroyed waterform relayed more disturbing information.

_This hollow is different...it attacks at close range for a reason. I sense intelligence, but it does not waste time speaking, and attacks, even though I did not attack it, and it did not attack the villagers. Strange..._

He decided quickly, as the hollow sensed him again and lunged at him, that it would be unwise to engage the beast at close range. He fired several volleys of kido, shifting as the beast used its sonido to try to follow his movements. But after a few well placed strikes, the creature snarled in dismay and slowly disintegrated.

Tetsuya stood still, looking at the place where it had been and feeling a sense of disquiet.

_Very odd..._

But, sensing no more of the hollows around, he shifted his attention to locating the stallion and Hisana, where they were entering the town. Hisana gave him a relieved smile as he reappeared beside them.

"Ah, Tetsuya-san! I am glad you are back."

"It was nothing," he assured the young woman, "I dispatched it without incident."

"Good," Hisana sighed, "The people here have enough to torment them without those things."

"I agree," Tetsuya replied, falling in at Arashi's side.

_Master, is there something wrong? You seem troubled._

Tetsuya glanced back over his shoulder, then shook his head.

_All is well, _he assured the stallion, _The hollow is gone._

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochi looked up as a guard unlocked his cell.

"Come, Orochi-san," the guard told him, "It is time for you to stretch your legs, sir."

"Very well," the black-eyed noble sighed, rising and following the guard to the prison yard.

The guard left him, and he started around the empty, kido enclosed grounds. He indicated only mild surprise as a flash step sounded and another young man appeared at his side.

"Orochi-sama," the youth said in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Orochi asked, "Do the guards know you are here?"

"Of course," said the youth, "I bring a message from the elite brotherhood. The hollow experiment we ran was a success. It did not get close enough to cut him. But he was not able to sense the compound. When we raise the strength of the next hollow, it should reach him."

"And why do you think I care about that?" Orochi sighed, "Whether he lives or dies is of no concern to me here. I have twenty more years before I will concern myself with _him_. And if he dies before that, all the better. But I will have no part of any plot. My father has been disgraced enough, and I do not wish to add to my time here."

"We understand," the young man said, nodding, "And that is why we will make sure it take _her _too."

"Get out of here," Orochi said reprovingly, "I don't want to be involved in this."

But he couldn't hide a small, smug smile as the other flash stepped away.

_You see, Tetsuya. I am not the only one in the family who refuses to lower my pride and muddy our bloodlines with the likes of you._


End file.
